Coffee Vanilla Love
by Yumekawa
Summary: Kisah dua yeoja yang berjuang mendapatkan namja idamannya! Akankah Ryu Soo Jung mendapatkan Kim Himchan, dan bisakah Park Heegi menarik hati Choi Junhong ? Bagaimanakah pahit manis perjalanan cinta mereka - yang seperti coffee vanilla - ? Mind to RnR?


Genre: Romance, Comedy

Main Cast(s) : -Ryu Soo Jung (OC)

-Kim Him Chan (B.A.P)

-Park Hee Gi (OC)

-Choi Jun Hong/Zelo (B.A.P)

Other cast(s) : -Jung Dae Hyun

-Jun Hyo Sung (Secret)

-Han Sun Hwa (Secret)

Warning :

A/N: Sebuah collaboration fic yang dibuat oleh 2 author bernama Dillajo (Jojo) dan Yume Ichikawa. Enjoy~! ^^

Summary : Kisah cinta kedua orang sahabat, seorang yeoja manis dan seorang yeoja cute yang

sama-sama berjuang untuk menarik hati namja yang mereka suka. Akankah si pemilik kafe bisa memiliki sang penyanyi? Dan akankah si fotografer bisa memiliki sang aktor idamannya? Bagaimanakah pahit-manisnya perjuangan mereka? Akankah si penyuka coffee dan vanilla mendapatkan masing-masing namja yang mereka sayang?!

Chapter 1: The Bitterness

-oOo-

Di pagi hari yang penuh dengan ketentraman, seorang yeoja manis sedang berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil, seorang berjalan Yeoja yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat iPod itu bernama Soojung. Ia berjalan-jalan disekitar rumahnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Ia terus berkeliling. Yeoja itu sesekali menatap para tetangganya sambil tersenyum. Ketika ia melewati sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, ia mendengar suara piring pecah.

"OMO! Keras sekali, sampai-sampai gendang telingaku sakit." Soojung melepaskan headsetnya dan meringis pelan, lalu ia melihat ke rumah di sampingnya."…aish. Ini kan rumah Heegi. Aku mampir, ah, sebentar~" Ia pun langsung menghampiri pintu rumah sahabatnya itu sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali.

CKLEK

Sosok yeoja berambut pendek nan kyeopta menampakkan diri sambil membuka pintu. "Uwaaa… Soojung!" Heegi menunjukkan wajah yang kurang senang juga bermata panda.

"Hai, Heegi, apa kau mempunyai waktu yang, umm, kurang baik hari ini? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Soojung.

Heegi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia mulai merenung, kebiasaannya jika sedang merasa sedih.

Kemudian suasana hening tercipta begitu saja, entah kenapa kaki Soojung jadi terasa sedikit sakit, Heegi yang sudah tersadar dari renungannya itu langsung mendongak ke arah Soojung, ia pun baru menyadari sesuatu. "Soojung-ah, masuklah..." Soojung menganggukan kepalanya.

Setelah keduanya masuk, Heegi mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu duduk dan menuangkan segelas teh hangat yang selalu tersedia di mejanya setiap pagi dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Aigooo... gemetaranmu kumat lagi, ya! Hati-hati nanti tumpah." Soojung memperingatkan Heegi.

"Ah, mian..."

"Mungkin tadi kau juga bergetar ya, sampai-sampai memecahkan piring? Haaah... sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Soojung sambil meremas pelan bahu Heegi dan memasang wajah antusiasnya.

Heegi menarik nafas dalam. "Ah… Itu sih hanya piring plastik biasa. Tapi masalahnya… Aku… AKU PUTUS DENGAN SEHUN! UWAAAA!"

"mwo? Michida Sehunna!"

BRAAAK!

"AYA! Appoyo..." Soojung merintih kesakitan setelah dengan kasarnya ia memukul meja di hadapannya. Heegi yang melihat itu sedikit terkekeh geli, tetapi setelah itu matanya kembali berlinang air mata.

"Sudah, sabarlah. Jangan berteriak begitu. Kasihan tetangga. Sabar neee…" Soojung mengelus punggung Heegi. Heegi menangis. Lalu, ibu Heegi pun menghampiri Heegi sambil membawa pecahan piring.

"Heegi…Apa kau masih bisa membedakan mana plastik dan kaca? Boleh saja kau putus cinta dan melampiaskannya dengan suaramu, tapi jangan dengan piring kesayangan eomma…" Eommanya Heegi terlihat kecewa. "…kau ini lebih mementingkan cinta daripada karirmu. Lihatlah Soojung! Ia sudah memiliki tempat usahanya sendiri. Pergilah keluar sana dan cari pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa membuatmu melupakan bihun itu!"

"EOMMA! SEHUUUN! bukan bihun…"

"Kau sudah membawa kamera?" tanya Soojung. Heegi mengangguk.

"Fotolah landscapes yang mungkin dapat menenangkan hatimu. Nah, coba pemandangan gunung itu…" Soojung menunjuk ke arah gunung. Heegi pun langsung menyiapkan bidikannya.

"Hana… dul…" Heegi menatap namja yang menghalangi objek utamanya. "Permisi Tuan, bolehkah saya memotret anda?" pinta Heegi pada seorang ahjussi yang tengah menggendong anaknya. Ahjussi itu pun membolehkan dan langsung bergaya. Anaknya yang baru pertama kali melihat kamera terlihat santai dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Yeee! Gomawo." Heegi membungkuk sopan dan dengan jailnya ia mencubit pipi anak yang sedang digendong oleh ahjussi yang tadi ia pinta untuk dijadikan objek bidikannya.

KLIK

Tapi tanpa disangka anak itu mulai terisak dan menangis kencang karena terkejut oleh efek blitz kamera itu. "Appa, kok pandanganku kabul? Itu cahaya apa? Kok terus mengikuti aku? Selam… HUWAAAA!"

"Aigooo... Mianhae!" Heegi menarik tangan Soojung dan berlari agar tidak terkena amarah oleh ahjussi dari anak tersebut.

"Haaah... Haaah..." nafas Soojung dan Heegi langsung terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh dari taman di kompleknya sampai komplek sebelah.

"Park Heegi!" geram Soojung dengan wajah yang ia buat segarang mungkin.

"Mwo? Mwoya?" sahut Heegi dengan nada yang gelagapan, kini ia yang sedang gemetaran memegang kamera SLR-nya.

"Lihatlah! Gara-gara kau, kita jadi tersasar!"

Heegi memutar kedua bola matanya. "... kau ini, memangnya kau tidak pernah jalan-jalan selain di komplek kesayanganmu itu?"

Soojung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan.

"Eh, mian… Bukan maksudku menyentakmu, aku hanya sedikit kaget. Tapi… ini kan komplek sebelah, aku sering kesini, kau tenang saja, aku hapal sih jalan pulangnya, dan disekitar sini kan tempat tinggalnya Sehun." Heegi terdiam sesaat. "UWAAAA! SEHUNNA!" kemudian ia kembali merengek memanggil nama mantan kekasihnya itu. Soojung jadi merasa bersalah, iapun menyentil bibirnya.

Soojung yang paling tidak suka melihat sahabatnya itu menangis dengan alasan akan mengganggu banyak orang langsung mengganti topik bicaranya. "ah, euuhh... Heegi-ya Sekarang coba kau foto objek pohon dan bench itu. Paduannya bagus!"

"Bench... Bench itu biasanya suka ku tempati sambil menikmati Es Krim bersama Sehun, UWAAA!"

Soojung menghela nafas panjang, seharusnya aku tidak menunjukkan objek itu padanya. Tapi apa benda yang tak ada kaitannya dengan Sehun-ssi? batinnya dalam hati.

"Ya! Heegi-ya, sekarang tidak akan ada nama bihun itu lagi di pikiranmu, lupakanlah, kau hanya perlu menemukan pengganti yang setia dan dapat dipercaya, itu saja, arrasso? Lupakan bihun. Kita ganti jadi ramyeon saja, ya? Bayangkan saja namja baru yang akan mengisi hatimu itu namja yang rambutnya seperti ramyeon!" Nasihat Soojung asal sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Heegi halus.

"Hhh... baiklah, mau kau panggil bihun pun aku tak , namja seperti itu malah mengerikan. Kau ini." Heegi mempoutkan bibirnya. Soojung tertawa kecil, mengingat perkataannya barusan. 'Apa ada ya, namja yang rambutnya seperti itu? Tapi sepertinya ada...' batin Soojung sambil tertawa sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang... coba kau bidik kelompok bersepeda itu dengan teknik Panning."

Heegi mengangkat kameranya kedekat wajahnya, menyiapkan bidikannya. "Eh, ah, susah sekali, sepeda itu terlalu cepat." Keluhnya kemudian.

"Mmm... bagaimana dengan namja yang sedang bermain skateboard itu?" Soojung menunjuk ke arah namja dengan Jaket Hoodie dan masker di wajahnya, namja itu dengan lincahnya menari-nari di atas skateboardnya itu.

"sekarang musim apa?" tanya Heegi melenceng dari topik.

"musim gugur, wae?" Soojung balik bertanya.

"aku tau musim gugur memang mendekati musim dingin, tapi apakah harus memakai hoodie setebal itu dan masker? Apakah musim gugur ini begitu dingin?"

"hmm? Nan Molla, hei, kenapa kau yang jadi protes?"

"eh? Hehehe..." Heegi tertawa garing. "arra, aku siap memotretnya"

Heegi mulai mengangkat kameranya kedekat wajahnya lagi, tetapi rasanya membidik objek kali ini lebih susah dibandingkan dengan kelompok bersepeda tadi.

"Aigooo... Heegi, bagaimana bisa kau membidik dengan teknik Panning sedangkan tanganmu gemetaran seperti itu? Kumat lagi eoh?" seloroh Soojung sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eh? Mmm... tunggu sebentar, objeknya kurang bagus, namja itu terlalu menutupi wajahnya..." ucap Heegi beralasan.

"Hah? Lalu kau ingin meminta padanya agar membuka masker, kupluk dan kacamatanya?"

Heegi mengangguk pasti, mata Soojung sedikit membulat. 'yakin sekali anak ini.' Pikirnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menghampiri namja dengan penampilan tertutup itu.

"Permisi, bisakah saya memotret anda sedang bermain skateboard seperti tadi? Tapi apa kau bisa melepaskan kacamata, kupluk dan maskermu itu?" pinta Heegi sambil sedikit mendongak karena namja yang berada di hadapannya lebih tinggi darinya.

Namja itu terdiam sebentar, seperti orang sedang bepikir, kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, namja itupun mengangguk sekali. "Tapi kalian berjanjilah tidak akan berisik."

Heegi dan Soojung saling berpandangan bingung, tapi karena takut menyinggung merekapun menurut saja.

Namja itu mulai membuka kupluknya, kemudian kacamatanya dan terakhir maskernya, setelah wajah namja itu terekspos jelas, Soojung langsung membekap mulutnya dan terbelakak, sedangkan Heegi, tangannya mulai gemetaran lagi, tapi kali ini lebih parah dan menampakkan tatapan terpesonanya.

Namja itu menatap malas ke arah dua yeoja di hadapannya.

"Soojung... P-perkataanmu benar... Namja yang akan mengisi hatiku kelak tipe rambutnya seperti ramyeon..."

"M-mungkin aku akan jadi peramal..."

Soojung yang lebih cepat sadar dari acara terpesonanya langsung berpura-pura mendapat panggilan telepon dan mengangkatnya, ia tahu kalau Heegi tidak akan mampu membidik bahkan mengangkat kameranya sekalipun jika sudah seperti ini. "Ah, yoboseo, ne... ne eomma, aku segera kesana secepatnya."

Heegi menoleh kearah Soojung bingung dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran memegang kameranya.

"ah, mian, aku ada panggilan penting dari eomma, sepertinya lain kali saja ya, sekali lagi mianhae,gomawo, anyeong! Ayo Heegi." Soojung menarik tangan Heegi sambil berjalan menunduk.

"Soojung-ah... namja yang tadi tampan sekali, hihihi..." ujar Heegi dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "oh, ya, kau mendapat telepon dari eommamu?"

"aniyo..."

"hah? Lalu?

"namja itu, dia... Zelo..." balas Soojung dengan wajah yang masih shock.

"nugu?"

"kau tidak tahu? Zelo... Choi Junhong?! Memangnya Tvmu kenapa? Rusak?"

Heegi menggelengkan kepalanya ringan.

"dia itu aktor sekaligus rapper terkenal, masa kau tidak tahu? Ah baiklah."

"emm, aku jarang nonton tv… tapi dia memang tampan." Ujar Heegi masih terus tersenyum.

Soojung melihat ke arah Heegi dengan trollface. Soojung mengambil handphone Heegi dari saku di bajunya. Ia pun memotret Zelo dari kejauhan, dan Zelo tepat menatap ke arah Soojung dan Heegi.

"Wah, keren sekali! Kau ingat-ingat model maskernya, ya! Siapa tahu dia akan datang lagi kesini, dan kita bisa berfoto bareng dengannya. Omooo..."

"Tentu aku akan ingat, dia sangat tampaaan..."

Soojung tersenyum melihat Heegi yang kembali ceria. Ia menatap kosong ke arah pohon yang rindang. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat sahabat lamanya yang kini sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Kim Himchan.

"Hey, Heegi. Mau kutraktir vanilla coffee di cafeku?"

"Mauuuu~"

-oOo-

Soojung melihat kalendernya. Ia melihat tanda lilin dengan api yang berbentuk hati.

"Uh... Hari ini Himchan ulangtahun... Terakhir kali aku mengucapkan kata selamat padanya kalau tidak salah dua tahun yang lalu... menyedihkan. Dia tak pernah mengirimiku kabar. Yah, walaupun aku cuman sahabatnya, sms atau telepon apa tak bisa, ya... Jangan sampai dia jadi sombong setelah jadi terkenal!" Soojung berbicara sendiri pada dirinya. Ia pun langsung pergi ke cafe nya.

Ketika sampai didepan cafenya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan ke logo nama cafenya.

"Soochan's Cafe. Uh, niatku dulu menamakan kafe ini Soochan itu singkatan dari Soojung dan Himchan. Tapi Himchan pasti belum tahu hal ini. Percuma aku terus menyimpan perasaan aneh ini padanya…"

Soojung pun masuk ke dalam cafenya. Ia menatap Daehyun, salah satu karyawannya yang menyukainya diam-diam, ia sedang mengelap kaca. Soojung menghampirinya. Daehyun melihatnya dengan rasa antusias.

"Annyeong, Soojung-ya!" Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyah! Jangan membunuhku dengan senyumanmu yang manis itu, Daehyun!" ucap Soojung salah tingkah. Ia segara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kau pernah merindukan seseorang?"

"Kenapa aku harus merindukan seseorang, sementara orang itu ada dihadapanku sekarang?" Daehyun tersenyum untuk yang kedua kalinya. Soojung mencubit pipinya.

"Berhenti membunuhku! Dan lakukan kerja yang baik hari ini." Perintah Soojung dengan lagak seorang bos biasanya, lalu ia pun berjalan ke arah gudang dengan wajah tersipu.

Soojung menemukan satu kaleng cat merah muda dan kuas yang terlihat sudah lama tapi masih bisa dipakai. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengambil benda-benda itu beserta tangga. Daehyun yang menatapnya dari kejauhan merasa aneh dengan tingkah bossnya itu.

Soojung memasang tangga dengan baik. Ia sudah membuka kaleng catnya. Ia berniat mengecat logo nama Soochan's dari warna hijau menjadi merah muda. Entah kenapa, Soojung merasa Daehyun menatapnya. Tapi memang benar, walaupun Soojung tak melihatnya.

"Yak! Jangan pikirkan namja itu! Hwaiting! Ara, ara!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ketika Soojung akan naik ke anak tangga selanjutnya…

Tetapi suatu hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi, ia terpeleset jatuh saat ingin menaiki tangga selanjutnya.

BRUK!

"Ukh, appo…" Soojung menatap ke arah namja yang sekarang ia tindih. Sekilas, ia mengingat wajah ini.

"O-omo! Jeongmal mianhae… dan gomawo… Kim Himchan?" pekik Soojung tidak percaya, orang yang ia tindih tadi, kini menatapnya.

"Soojung? Untuk apa kau naik ke tubuhku? Jangan-jangan…"

"Anniyo! Aku terjatuh dari tangga! Mian, mian, mian, Himchan-ssi." Soojung pun berdiri, lalu membantu Himchan berdiri.

"Ah, it's fine. Ini cafému yang dulu, kan?" pertanyaan Himchan disambut oleh anggukan Soojung. "Aku mau masuk~" lanjutnya.

"I see… Jadi sekarang ini sudah makin meningkat, ya? Bagus." Himchan bertepuk tangan sendirian. Soojung tersenyum.

"Omong-omong, tadi kau sedang apa diatas sana?" lanjut Himchan. Soojung menjawab sambil menunduk.

"Niatnya hanya ingin mengecatnya, karna warnanya sudah pudar… Sambil berusaha melupakan seseorang." Ucap Soojung. Himchan mengelus pundak Soojung pelan.

"Sabarkan hatimu, ya." Soojung menahan tawa dalam hatinya. Justru yang ingin dia lupakan adalah Himchan. Ia pun tersenyum lebar.

"Eh…Himchan-ya. Kau sudah punya pacar? Nugu?"

"Aishhh… yeojachingu, you say? Kau mau tahu?" Tanya Himchan. Soojung sudah mengangguk untuk puluhan kalinya. Himchan mengeluarkan foto seorang yeoja dari dompetnya.

"Perkenalkan. Jeon Hyosung. The most loved lady. By me. Rencananya kami akan menikah bulan depan. Ini undangan untukmu." Soojung pun mengambil foto dan undangan yang ditawarkan namja itu.

"Selera yang bagus. Dan, selamat." Walau hati Soojung tersayat puluhan pisau tumpul, ia masih mengucapkan selamat untuk Himchan. Himchan mengangguk sambil meneguk minumannya.

Soojung memeluk Himchan.

"Himchan-ah… Aku merindukanmu. I don't know what should I do… saengil chukkae hamnida. Wish you all the best…"

"Kita kan sahabat, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Catat nomorku." Himchan pun memberi Soojung sebuah kartu nama. "Kau aneh sekali, hari ini kau sangat agresif, Soojung."

"Ahaha, enak saja! Eh, apa ini gratis? Kau kan penyanyi ternama dari TSent…oh, ya. Boleh kuminta kartu nama artis bernama Zelo?" Himchan unjuk gigi. Ia terlihat tersenyum bangga. Namun, setelah kalimat terakhir Soojung, ia pun memberi kartu nama Zelo padanya dengan berwajah muram durja.

"Yeee… get dul…" seru Soojung kegirangan, Himchan hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya walaupun itu terlihat samar.

-oOo-

Heegi menelfon Soojung di pagi buta.

"Annyeong, Soo-ah, soo-ah!" Soojung yang tak sengaja menekan tombol angkat telefon kaget mendengar suara Heegi yang mendesak.

"Ne…" ucap Soojung sambil menguap, membuat suara Soojung menjadi mengerikan.

"Ish. A-aku melihat Himchan bersama seorang yeoja! Mereka… kissu."

"Jinjja?! Terimakasih infonya ya. Aku masih ngantuk, ppai…"

"Ne, ppai…"

Soojung menangis. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tak bisa bahagia jika Himchan jatuh cinta? Bahkan ketika mereka bertemu kembalipun, tidak ada reaksi biasa Himchan yang Soojung kenal, ya, reaksi hyperaktif dari Himchan. Hey, dan tadi mungkin adalah first kissnya Himchan. Soojung pun mengambil foto Hyosung dan undangan pernikahan mereka.

Soojung membuat sebuah api unggun, ia pun melempar benda-benda menyakitkan itu sampai abunya terlihat.

"Kau merenggut kebahagiaanku, nona…" Soojung pun menginjak-injak api itu sampai padam dengan sepatunya.

"…tunggu. Untuk apa dia menelfonku sepagi ini? Dia tau dari mana tentang Himchan? Jangan-jangan kemarin dia ke café, tapi aku tak melihatnya. Huh… Kenapa akhir-akhir ini hidupku aneh sekali? Tidur lagi saja ah~" Soojung lalu menutup tubuhnya yang berbalut piyama

-oOo-

Pagi harinya, Soojung dan Heegi berjalan-jalan di tempat yang kemarin mereka kunjungi. Namun kali ini, mereka membawa bekal dan kamera. Mereka akan berpiknik.

Soojung pun menunjuk spot yang tepat untuk dijadikan tempat piknik. Heegi mulai menggelar tikar. Soojung lalu menata perbekalan mereka. Tak lupa Heegi mempotret keadaan sekitar dan memotret Soojung juga.

"ya! Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kau memotretku?" tanya Soojung dengan wajah sok kesal.

"hehehe... tidak terhitung karena kau begitu manis." Goda Heegi pada Soojung, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang dan berpura-pura ingin muntah.

"ya! Kau memujiku atau apa?" Soojung yang ternyata melihat ekspresi ingin muntah dari Heegi langsung menegurnya dan terkekeh geli. "Ada-ada saja…"

…

Ditempat lain, dua namja bermasker tengkorak yang kemarin Soojung temui, sedang asyik bermain skateboard.

"Daehyun-ah, wangi sekali! Ini seperti wangi kimbap yang masih hangat. Aku jadi ingin…"

"Ne, bokkeumbapnya pun wangi sekali! Ayo kita hampiri darimana ini berasal, Zelo!"

"Tapi, apa aman?"

"Ayolah! Perasaanku sangat bagus!" Daehyun pun menyimpan papan skateboard mereka, dan berjalan dengan cepat. 'Kalau makanan pasti dia cepat tanggap, dasar anak –penggemar- T.O.P.' Pikir Zelo. Tiba-tiba ia teringat iklan sebuah susu bubuk – lupakan – .

…

Soojung membuka keranjang piknik mereka, menambahkan makanan yang belum ada. Heegi juga membuka keranjang pikniknya.

"Wah, harumnya lezat ya, nampyeonmu Zelo pasti suka. Untung kita memasaknya tadi sebelum berangkat. Semoga masih hangat ya, Nona Choi." Ucap Soojung sambil menatap Heegi.

"A-apa? Haha... kau ini, aku kan belum tentu akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Eh, aku kan masih 18 tahun, memangnya aku sudah menikah dengannya?" Walau hanya angan-angan, Heegi tersipu.

"Bisa saja kau menikah dengannya, seperti di fanfic-fanfic itu lho."

S0ojung menaruh bokkeumbap, hatdogue, dan bulgogi. Sementara Heegi menaruh kimbap dan ramyeon. Soojung dan Heegi menaruh masing-masing dua piring di hadapan mereka.

"Omo, kau bawa dua? Aku juga bawa dua… Haha~" Ucap Heegi sambil menderetkan keempat piring-piring itu. Soojung juga tertawa.

Tiba-tiba sosok namja yang mereka lihat kemarin mendatangi mereka dan duduk didekat piring-piring yang tersisa. Zelo duduk disamping Heegi, dan Daehyun -menyambar- duduk di samping Soojung. Soojung menatap Daehyun aneh. Tapi ia datang bersama Zelo. Soojung tak dapat mengutuknya.

"A-i-u-e-o…This is Zelo…" Heegi menatap sosok Zelo, pasti benar, ini Zelo, yang benar saja, padahal ia baru mengatakan belum pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi sekarang ia benar-benar bertemu, oh, bahkan bukan bertemu saja, jika Zelo adalah patung, Heegi dapat memandangnya tanpa ragu-ragu lagi. Bahkan Heegi gemas ingin memainkan rambut-rambut ramyeonnya itu.

"Annyeong, Soojung. Aku dan Zelo ingin ikut makan disini, boleh?" Ucap Daehyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Soojung. Soojung mengangguk.

"Eh… Daehyun? Kau temannya Zelo-ssi?" Tanya Soojung. Daehyun mengangguk.

"Tapi kalian yang menaruh makanannya, dan sesekali menyuapinya. Ne, mau?" usul Soojung, Heegi dan Zelo tersontak kaget. Tapi, karena tak mau dianggap lemah, mereka semua pun menyetujuinya.

"ini tantangan atau apa? Ah, tapi baiklah, aku yang akan menyuapi Soojung." Daehyun tersenyum lebar.

"ya! Maksudku bergantian, kau menyuapi ku, Heegi atau Zelo sekalian. Dan yang lainnyapun begitu." Jelas Soojung.

"tidak mau... kan biar lebih romantis..."

Soojung tersenyum kecil. "terserah kau saja..." ucapnya, lalu ia menatap ke arah Heegi yang sedang salah tingkah itu, entah kenapa Soojung jadi ingin menjaili sahabatnya itu, tapi ini juga tidak akan merugikan Heegi sendiri bukan?

"baiklah... emmm... Zelo-ssi, kau dan Heegi..." Soojung memasang ekspresi –saling menyuapi- pada Zelo, ia memang masih belum begitu kenal karena belum lama bertemu, dan, ya bagaimana pun juga orang di hadapannya saat ini adalah Zelo, Choi Junhong. Aktor terkenal itu.

Dan meskipun Heegi belum sepenuhnya mengetahui identitas Zelo, yang kata sahabatnya itu adalah artis terkenal, tapi ia tetap saja tidak bisa bersikap biasa jika bertemu dengan Zelo, karena kesan pertama ia bertemu dengan Zelo, sangatlah berbeda dengan Sehun, mantannya itu. Heegi dapat merasakan ketenangan dari sorot mata Zelo, dan ia merasa, mungkin ia akan merasa nyaman jika bisa bersamanya.

Dengan antusias, Heegi mulai menyendoki ddubokki yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa gemetaran, huh?" tanya Zelo, ketika melihat tangan Heegi yang bergetar ketika memegang sendok. "…cepatlah. Aku lapar. Apa kau terlalu gugup karena melihatku?"

"Uh, enak saja! Aku bingung, bagaimana kalian makan jika masker kalian tertutup begitu?" bantah Heegi.

"Bukakan." Ucap Zelo diikuti dengan Daehyun yang masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"tapi... kalau Daehyun yang membuka maskernya tidak akan apa-apa, bagaimana dengan Zelo-ssi? Apa tidak akan apa-apa?" tanya Soojung.

"tidak akan apa-apa selagi kalian tidak menyebutku dengan nama 'Zelo', dan lagipula, taman di komplek ini memang selalu saja sepi."

"eh? Kenapa selalu sepi?" tanya Heegi penasaran.

"nan molla." Jawab Zelo singkat.

"Aku agak takut. Apa kalian penjahat?" celetuk Heegi. Ya, dia malah melamun dan mengucapkan kalimat yang tak jelas. Semuanya speechless menatap Heegi.

"nah, ppalli bukakan maskerku." Zelo mengulangi kalimatnya dengan nada sedikit memaksa, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi itu dan mencondongkan wajahnya pada Heegi, membuat Heegi semakin salah tingkah, matanya membulat cukup lebar.

"Soojung-ah... kau juga bukakan maskerku~" pinta Daehyun dengan nada yang terdengar manja, Soojung pun membukakan masker Daehyun tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, Daehyun tersenyum senang dan menampakkan eye smilenya yang manis, dan itu adalah sihir andalannya untuk membuat Soojung menjadi tersipu.

Heegi yang juga sudah membukakan masker milik Zelo itu langsung berusaha menahan kontrol getaran tangannya, 'euh, kenapa aku gemetaran disaat yang selalu memalukan seperti ini?' Batin Heegi dalam hati dengan gusar.

Melihat tangan Heegi yang bergetar seperti itu tanpa sadar membuat Zelo tertawa kecil, Soojung tersenyum samar melihatnya, andaikan di sini ada Himchan. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Soojung mulai menyuapi Daehyun dan Daehyun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Soojung.

"romantis sekali..." goda Zelo tapi dengan tampang innocent.

"iya, andaikan kau dan Him... eh, hehehe..." hampir saja Heegi kelepasan bicara, ia baru sadar kalau Himchan dan Zelo berada disatu agensi yang sama.

"ya! Kau juga! Cepat suapi aku!" perintah Zelo dengan wajah datarnya, tapi mau ekspresi bagaimanapun, menurut Heegi, Zelo tetaplah tampan mau dengan ekspresi apapun.

"ba-baiklah, ayo buka mulutmu... Aaaaa~" Heegi mulai mengangkat sendoknya, syukurlah gemetarannya sudah sedikit mereda dibanding yang tadi.

"apa kau mau menyuapi anak kecil huh? Tidak usah menyuruhku bilang 'aaa' pun aku sudah membuka mulutku." Ujar Zelo kesal.

"eh, mian..."

"ya, Junhongie, tidak apa-apa kan? Bukankah itu lebih romantis? Kekeke..." celetuk Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil dan tawaannya di ikuti oleh Soojung. "…dan kau juga masih anak-anak, kan?"

Zelo mendengus kesal, sedangkan Heegi hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Junhong, sekarang kau yang menyuapi Heegi, otte?" Daehyun tersenyum jahil pada Zelo.

"ani! Aku tidak mau!" elak Zelo dengan cepat.

"tapi itu tidak adil namanya..." kali ini Soojung memberanikan diri ikut bicara.

"ah, gwenchana, aku juga tidak mau kok..." Heegi menengahi dan Zelo hanya tersenyum miring menanggapinya

"Ze- Jonhong-ssi... kau tidak sibuk hari ini?" Soojung bertanya pada Zelo, Di sela-sela acara makan mereka.

"ani... di setiap akhir bulan, pihak Tsent selalu meliburkan kami, dan ketika kami masuk di awal bulan, kami langsung di sibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal." Jawab Zelo yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, Soojung mengangguk mengerti, kalau begitu Himchan tidak sedang sibuk, pikirnya.

.

Setelah acara piknik selesai, Daehyun dan Zelo langsung pamit pergi, Daehyun membungkuk sopan pada Soojung dan Heegi. "Junhogie... kau tidak pamit?" Daehyun menatap Zelo.

"kan sudah?" jawab Zelo santai.

"kau tidak seperti orang Korea saja, cepat membungkuk!" Daehyun langsung membungkuk paksakan tubuh Zelo.

"hyuuung..." geram Zelo, Daehyun tidak menanggapinya membuat Soojung dan Heegi tertawa kecil.

Heegi dan Soojung sedang berjalan pulang bersama karena arah rumah mereka memang searah.

"Heegi-ya, sepertinya kau harus sering bersama dengannya..." ujar Soojung sambil tersenyum.

"dengannya? Nugu?" Heegi menyatukan alisnya.

"itu loh, namja dengan rambut kimchi..." Soojung terkekeh geli.

"sebenarnya aku ingin sih..." Heegi menatap kosong ke arah jalanan. "dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu terngiang di benakku kalau sedang malam, bahkan melebihi Sehun." Ujarnya lalu memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"ini..." Soojung menyodorkan kartu nama Zelo yang ia dapat dari Himchan kemarin.

Heegi mengernyit bingung. "untukku? Punya siapa?"

"bukan, untuk kekasihku, ya, untukmulah..." Soojung terkekeh geli.

Heegi mengambil kartu nama tersebut dari tangan Soojung, kemudian ia melihat nama yang tertera di sana. "KAU DAPAT DARI MANA?" Heegi membungkam mulutnya sendiri, ia refleks berteriak karena melihat nama dari kartu nama tersebut. "oh, ya... gomawo!"

"hahaha... cheonma, ini dari Himchan." Ujar Soojung sambil tersenyum, tapi untuk menyebut atau mendengar namanya saja ia langsung merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Heegi yang melihat wajah murung Soojung pun menjadi heran. "Soojung... waeyo?"

Soojung tersentak. "ah, ani... gwenchana..."

"kau mengingat Himchan lagi ya?" tebak Heegi. Soojung mengangguk lemah.

"kau menyukainya, kan?"

"bahkan mencintainya."

"nah, kau tadi menyuruhku untuk lebih sering dengan Zelo, sekarang aku yang menyuruhmu untuk lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Himchan." Heegi melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"aku tidak yakin, dia mungkin sibuk..."

"maka dari itu... berjuanglah! Arra! Arra!" ucap Heegi menyemangati Soojung.

Soojung tertawa kecil. "kalau begitu kau juga! Hwaiting!" balasnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita mulai perjuangan kita!" Ucap Soojung, lalu mengangkat lengan Heegi.

"Naneun Soojung!"

"Naneun Heegi!"

"Kami adalah… SHAWOL!" Mereka berdua cekikikan karena kalimat aneh mereka barusan. Kucing yang sedang tidur di atas fondasi rumah pun langsung kaget mendengar teriakan mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah, Soojung langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia lalu mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia mencari-cari nomor kontak seseorang yang baru saja kemarin ia simpan nomor ponselnya, Soojung menekan tombol call.

"yebeoseo?"

"ah, ye-yebeseo..." ucap Soojung terbata-bata.

"Ryu Soojung?"

"eh? Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku?" Soojung mengernyit heran.

"HAHAHAHA! Tentu saja aku tau! Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, aku tau bagaimana caramu berbicara, sangat lucu... kekeke..."

Soojung tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Himchan tadi, kata-kata Himchan memang selalu terdengar ceria dan itulah yang membuat ia senang berada di dekatnya bahkan hanya mendengar suaranya sekalipun.

"...Soojung? kau masih disana?"

"ah, ne, ne... aku masih disini."

"ada perlu apa kau meneleponku?"

"..." Soojung terdiam sesaat, sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menelepon Himchan tiba-tiba, ah, mungkin ini pengaruh dari Heegi. "aku... apa kau ada waktu besok?"

"mmm... ya, kebetulan aku sedang libur... wae?"

"bisa kita bertemu besok? Aku ingin bicara..."

"tentu saja! Sudah lama kita tidak bercerita satu sama lain, kita akan bertemu dimana?"

"...di café ku, jam 9..."

"baiklah... apa sudah?"

"chankaman!"

"ada apa?"

"apa kau tahu biasanya Zelo suka melakukan apa dan dimana jika sedang libur?"

"..."

"Himchan-ssi?"

"ah, ne, Zelo biasanya suka bermain dan berjalan-jalan bersama skateboard kesayangannya... biasanya kalau jadwal sedang free, Zelo akan ada di sekitar kompleknya."

"oh, gomawo."

"cheonma... hahaha! Santai saja!"

"...emm... Himchan-ssi... gomawo..."

"kan kau sudah mengatakannya?"

"gomawo sudah menjadi sahabatku dan menemaniku dulu... anyeong!"

"...ah, ne... anyeong..."

Soojung tersenyum tipis, semoga saja besok akan berjalan dengan lancar, sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Heegi sedang asyik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia masih bingung untuk menentukan karirnya, sebab sebentar lagi Heegi akan lulus dari High Schoolnya.

"kalau jadi Photografer akan mengasyikan." Ujar Heegi pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya.

"aku tanyakan pada eomma dulu ah."

.

"eommaaaa~" panggil Heegi pada eommanya yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"ne?" jawab sang eomma seraya menoleh ke arah Heegi.

"kata eomma aku harus memikirkan karirku..."

"ne, lalu?"

"kalau misalnya aku jadi photografer bagaimana?"

"...asalkan kau memang ingin melakukannya."

Heegi membulatkan matanya. "jinjja? Aku boleh menjadi photografer?"

Eomma Heegi tersenyum. "nanti selepas kau lulus, kau akan eomma masukkan di kuliah jurusan Photografer."

Heegi terlihat sedang berpikir. "tapi, aku maunya kursus khusus di rumah saja." Pintanya.

"waeyo?" tanya eomma Heegi heran.

"karena kalau kuliah itu terlalu lama, kalau kursus khusus kan satu tahunpun aku bisa mahir, hehehe..." ucap Heegi beralasan.

"...mmm... baiklah..."

"Horeee! Kamsahamnida eomma!" seru Heegi senang dan berlari menuju kamarnya kembali, eomma Heegi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Heegi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur Spring sizenya, untung saja ia sedang free dan hanya merasakan dugeun-dugeun saja untuk menunggu hasil nilai kelulusannya.

Heegi mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya dan berniat menelepon Soojung.

"yebeoseo?"

"yebeoseo! Hey Soojung-ah! Aku sudah menentukan karirku untuk nanti!"

"ah, Heegi... Chukkae kalau begitu, mmm..."

Heegi mengernyit heran. "mmm? Apa? Apa ada wangi makanan yang sedap?"

"ya, bukan itu maksudku! Aku sedang berpikir."

"oooh... lanjutkan."

"kekeke... kau besok ada waktukan?"

"tentu saja, wae?"

"...besok kau pergi ke komplek sebelah lagi ne?"

"aku? Untuk apa?"

"sudah turuti saja dan kau jangan samper ke rumahku karena aku besok tidak ada di rumah."

"hmm? Arra, jam berapa aku harus kesana?"

"jam 9 pagi..."

"ah, ya Soojung-ah, aku tau, kau pasti ada janji dengan Himchan ya?"

"eh? Kau kok tau?"

"anyeong!"

"ya! Heegi!"

Heegi menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya sambil cekikikan, eh, tapi, untuk apa aku kesana? Pikir Heegi bingung.

Esoknya, Heegi sudah berdandan rapi, ia sedang menatap cerminnya sambil sesekali berputar dan merubah-rubah ekspresi wajahnya di hadapan cermin tersebut.

"yap, tepat jam sembilan..." Heegi melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, eommanya sedang pergi berbelanja, jadi Heegi harus mengunci pintunya terdahulu.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Heegi hanya melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dengan rasa antusias, masalahnya Soojung tidak meberitahunya mengapa ia harus pergi ke komplek sebelah.

Heegi sudah sampai di komplek sebelah, atau lebih tepatnya di taman tempat ia dan Soojung bertemu dengan Zelo lusa kemarin. Ia memilih duduk di bench yang bersebelahan dengan pohon yang cukup besar untuk menunggu sesuatu yang ia juga tidak tahu apa.

Sudah 15 menit lebih Heegi menunggu, ia berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lebih memilih duduk membatu.

'o-omo... kenapa aku bertemu lagi dengan manusia kimchi itu? Ah, maksudku rambut Kimchi.' Heegi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, yah, yang namanya salah tingkah, pasti apa yang dilakukan akan merasa benar.

"ya, neo, waeyo?"

DEG

Perlahan-lahan Heegi menurunkan tangannya dari wajahnya, ia melihat Zelo yang sedang menatapnya aneh.

"ah, kau kan, Hee... Hee... Heechul… Anni, Heenim? Anni… Hee…" Zelo memicingkan matanya, tangannya sedang menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Heegi.

"Park Heegi imnida..." ujar Heegi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat.

"nah, Heegi!"

"kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Zelo kemudian.

Heegi terdiam, jangan-jangan maksud Soojung adalah ini, ya, agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Zelo.

"... kalau chingumu, tadi aku lihat, sepertinya ia mau pergi ke café Soochan." Ujar Zelo.

Lagi-lagi Heegi terdiam. "antarkan aku kesana."

Zelo menyatukan kedua alisnya. "kenapa harus kuantar? Kau saja."

"ah, mian, aku pergi ne, anyeong!" Heegipun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat pergi ke cafe sahabatnya itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada yang menahan tangan kirinya, Heegi menoleh.

"chankaman, aku ikut."

"eh?"

"ZELO-YA!"

Teriakkan dari seseorang itu sontak membuat Heegi dan Zelo menoleh.

"aish... michyeo." Gumam Zelo yang seperti rutukan, Heegi yang melihat itu menjadi heran, ia lihat orang yang memanggil Zelo tadi sedang berlari ke arahnya, dia Yeoja, Cantik. Kesan Heegi.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya yeoja itu. Ia menatap Zelo dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Sunhwa-Noona mau ikut?" timpal Zelo bosan. Yeoja bernama Sunhwa pun mengangguk.

'Pabo, kenapa noona ini malah diajak! Apa mungkin noona ini kekasihnya, ya?' Heegi berjalan duluan. Zelo dan Sunhwa mengikutinya dari belakang.

Heegi berbalik ke belakang. Ia melihat Sunhwa yang memegang tangan Zelo. "Aku pergi duluan saja, ya. Aku tak mau mengganggu kencan kalian!" Zelo melihat Heegi aneh. Yeoja itu berlari kencang menghindari Zelo dan Sunhwa. Entah kenapa, Zelo merasa bersalah.

"Dia siapamu, Zelo?" tanya Sunhwa.

"Um, bukan siapa-siapa."

Soojung duduk di sebuah meja di cafénya, ia menanti Himchan. Daehyun kebingungan melihat Soojung yang sendirian.

Tak lama, sosok yang dinantipun datang.

"Annyeong Soojung!" Himchan pun duduk di kursi yang telah dipersiapkan Soojung.

"Umm… Kau bisa memesan terlebih dahulu, kok." Soojung memberikan kertas daftar menunya. Himchan mulai memilih.

"Aku ingin kimchi saja ya." Ucap Himchan, Soojung pun memanggil salah satu pegawainya dan langsung memberinya pesanan.

"Tumben cafému sepi." Lanjut Himchan. Soojung tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sengaja membukanya pukul 10 pagi hari ini." Himchan hanya ber-oh-ria. Perasaan Daehyun tak enak melihat dua orang itu.

"Ayo main game kejujuran, Himchan! kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku hari ini, dan aku akan menjawab dengan sejujur-jujurnya." Jelas Soojung.

Himchan menghela nafas, "Menurutmu aku sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Himchan.

"Kau sekarang lebih ceria! Tampan, aegyo, kyeopta, perfectsu~" puji Soojung. Himchan memasang wajah aegyonya.

"ya! Jangan membunuhku dengan aegyomu itu!" mata Soojung tak kuat menatap aegyo Himchan. 'Kenapa orang-orang sering menggodaku, sih… Sigh.' Batin Soojung.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"…haha! Itu sangat mengasyikan! Pertanyaan terakhirku… Siapa namja yang kau suka sekarang?"

"M-mwo?" Soojung tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Himchan.

"Jujur saja… A-aku… aku mencintaimu, Kim Himchan… Aku telah lama memendamnya sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Sejak 3 tahun lalu." Jantung Soojung berdegup kencang. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Jinjja? S-soojung… Aku juga menyukaimu. Jeongmal mianhae, aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu… Aku terlanjur memberi hatiku pada Hyosung. Gwenchanayo?"

**Crack.**

Saraf-saraf ditubuh Soojung yang mengurus hal tentang perasaan batin tiba-tiba merasa sakit. Soojung tak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

"Ne. Aku tak berkata kau harus membalas perasaanku kok… Hehe, terimakasih sudah datang ya." Soojung pura-pura tertawa lepas. Sayang Himchan tak peka, ia menganggap Soojung baik-baik saja.

"Kim Himchan-oppa! Ayo kita pergi!" Seorang yeoja bertubuh agak ramping membuka pintu café.

"Hyosung?" Hyosung menarik tangan Himchan secara paksa.

"Annyeong!"

Sosok Himchan dan Hyosung pun kini tak terlihat lagi oleh indera penglihatan Soojung. Soojung menitikan air matanya.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi menatap Soojung merasa kasihan, yeoja yang ia cintai disakiti oleh orang lain. Ia menghampiri Soojung yang berdiri memegang kertas menu.

"H-himchan… Kau bahkan belum membayar ini…" Soojung membanting daftar menu itu. Daehyun tak tahan melihatnya.

"Chagi-ya… Kuatkan hatimu…" Daehyun memeluk Soojung dari belakang. Soojung yang biasanya menolak perlakuan Daehyun kini terdiam.

"Zelo-ya, kau tahu, hari ini aku merasa mematahkan hati seseorang…" Himchan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa apartemennya.

"Himchan-hyung, aku pun merasa begitu…" Zelo mengecek pesan masuknya. Bahkan tak ada pesan sama sekali dari Heegi.

"Kita harus minta maaf pada mereka."

"Bagaimana caranya, hyung?"

"Aku punya ide~" Himchan memasang senyum evilnya

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Doneee~ Mind to review? ^^


End file.
